Sole Sufferer
|date = May 22, 2019 |website = FF.NET |type = Character-Centered |subtype = |tone = Serious |setting = True Neutral |medium = Written Story |status = Completed |creator = TheOriginalTale |cocreator = Bobston |writer = TheOriginalTale, Bobston |artist = |composer = |programmer = |spriter = }} THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE CONTINUED TO BE UPDATED ON THE UNDERTALE: CHRONICLE PAGE Twenty years have come and gone since the great Humans and Monsters war. The tale follows W.D. Gaster and his work on a very secret, and personal project. However it's a very large secret to contain, and as problems begin to mount elsewhere, it's only a matter of time before the truth reveals itself. With all the pressure mounting up on the shoulders of the great scientist, it's only a matter of time before he is broken beyond repair. Characters W.D. Gaster - Doctor W.D. (Wing Ding) Gaster is the royal scientist for the monster kingdom. Gaster likes to remain isolated, and puts nearly all of his time into his work. He uses his work as an escape to try and bury the grief from the death of his wife Amelia, who was killed in the final hours of the war. Asgore Dreemurr - The king of the monsters, and close friends with Doctor Gaster. He's nicknamed him 'Dings' in a more casual setting. Toriel Dreemurr - The queen of the monsters. Asriel Dreemurr - Son of Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr, and heir to the throne. Sans '''- Background unknown. '''Papyrus - Background unknown. Chara Dreemurr - A human that fell into the Underground and was adopted by the royal family. Tobias '- Chief foreman for all major construction projects in the Underground. Tobias is currently overseeing construction of the Core under supervision from Doctor Gaster. Locations '''New Home '- The largest city in the Underground, also the home of both Gaster and the royal family. Toriel wishes she had named this place instead of Asgore. '''Home - The ruins at the edge of the Underground where monsters first made their home, before moving to New Home just four years later. Snowdin - A quiet, pleasant town in the middle of Snowdin forest. Waterfall - A marshy landscape with several waterfalls, smaller caverns, and cliffs. Home of the Wishing Room. Garbage Dump - A massive heap of trash in Waterfall, most trash comes from the surface above. Gaster interestingly enough keeps tabs on human technological advancements by studying newspapers that descend here into the Underground. Hotland - A much more barren place in the Underground. Only those who like high temperatures live here, although there are no cities or towns. It is also where Gaster plans on building the Core. 'The Core '- A massive machine under construction. Gaster hopes that the Core will be able to provide power to the entire Underground. Story Sole Sufferer is a written story available on FanFiction.net. There are 26 chapters, with the first 7 being listed below. # Chapter 1: Soulbirth # Chapter 2: A Breakthrough # Chapter 3: Phase 2 # Chapter 4: Dangerous Abnormalities # Chapter 5: Deadly Miscalculations # Chapter 6: Brothers # Chapter 7: Hope and Failure Category:AUs Category:Character-centered Category:Serious Category:True Neutral Category:Written story